


Butterflies

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: The date is October 20, 2009. They’re in Phil’s bedroom. They’re both terrified. Butterflies flutter through their stomachs, but not exactly in a bad way.





	Butterflies

Phil was nervous. He was really nervous. Unrequited love sucked. Well, technically he didn’t know it was unrequited. Maybe Dan felt the same way. But he couldn’t get his hopes up; he needed to be real.

The realest thing in Phil’s life at the time was YouTube. It was how he and Dan met, and it was how they both hoped to make a living in the future. So the two planned to make a video. 

They gathered together their questions and began filming. Phil’s stomach was swimming with butterflies. Usually butterflies held a beautiful connotation for Phil, but instead they ate away at him. He was sure it would be obvious he was nervous, but he attempted to settle in and stick with the random branding that was AmazingPhil. “Why do you always make cat whiskers on your face?” Dan asked him. 

A smirk crossed Phil’s lips as he leaped from the floor and dashed across the room to his desk, rummaging through a drawer until he found a single, black Sharpie. He uncapped it and wordlessly began drawing on Dan; it wasn’t until he was halfway done that he remembered how incredibly nervous he was. And he was touching Dan’s face. And then Dan had the Sharpie, and he was touching Phil’s. 

His heart fluttered like the butterflies in his stomach, and it took all he had to regulate his breathing until Dan was done. He smiled at the younger boy, admiring the whiskers drawn on his face. He was beautiful. 

“If you had to lose your leg or your nose, what would you lose?” 

Phil chuckled. He was beginning to get more comfortable now; it was just like hanging out with an old friend, except one he’d only met that day and was madly in love with. “I’d lose my leg. Imagine my face without a nose.”

“Voldemort has no nose.” 

“I’d look like Voldemort.” 

“Voldemort’s pretty fit, to be honest.”

Phil made a face before continuing his phrase. “I already look like Voldemort. 

“I would bang Voldemort.”

Phil took a moment to take in Dan’s words, interpreting them in the only way he could–he looks like Voldemort, and Dan would bang Voldemort. The butterflies swarmed back to Phil, filling him with nerves. However, they were a bit different nerves. Less pure terror and more anticipation. He was becoming more comfortable around Dan, but he was still horrified only because he was getting his hopes up for a future he didn’t know was in front of him. 

Phil relaxed into the filming for a while, managing to make it fifteen more minutes before breaking down again. He kissed his plush lion, prompting Dan to reply with, “Is it fun being a man now?” 

“Yeah, especially now that I’ve got my…cordless hammer drill!” Phil replied, pulling a box out from the mess that was his room. 

“So manly.” Phil flexed his arm jokingly in response, and Dan laughed and growled. “Oh, yeah,” Dan said in a deep voice as Phil flexed a dumbbell. Shivers ran through Phil’s body as he took in the sound of the voice. 

“Oh, yeah,” he replied jokingly. Before long they were both laughing and Phil’s head was in Dan’s lap. 

Dan was honestly a bit disappointed when Phil immediately picked up his head. He watched in the camera as Phil’s tongue poked out of his toothy smile; it was his registered trademark. 

Dan had been very monotone the entire video up until that point; he was terrified of messing up in front of Phil, and all of his subscribers, but mostly Phil. Dan had almost a schoolboy crush on the man, but he had absolutely no way of knowing if he liked him back. He’d been too nervous to mention it before, and now that they were together he was scared and alone in his own mind.

It wasn’t until the cordless hammer drill bit that he broke. Dan found himself laughing, smiling, and even growling before his crush’s black locks found their way into his embrace. Butterflies filled his stomach, but they were good butterflies. When Phil sat up, he was sad to see them go. 

For the next few minutes, Dan did some of the most random and dumb shit, but it was a sign of the times; random was trending, and he was a pro at it. He’d had the time of his life. It was almost a bad thing how much he enjoyed it; it worried him that he wished that was his everyday life when really he was stuck at home dealing with his own life. He wanted his life to be with Phil, and that was the scariest part of all. 

After the pair ran out of questions, Dan pocketed his list. “This was the most fun I’ve ever had,” he said. He spoke from the heart more than he could recall ever doing before. Usually statements of the such were epic hyperboles, but that day it was nothing but the truth. 

However, Dan didn’t have much time to think about it. Within a split second of the last word leaving his lips, he shouted, “Woah!” as he was forced to the ground by Phil’s bed. At first, his eyes simply went wide and lost focus, but then he looked up at the man on top of him, from his jet-black hair to his multi-colored eyes to his wide, toothy, cheeky smile, and he didn’t have much of a choice but to lean in. The butterflies took over. 

Eight years later, the butterflies remain as Dan leans out. He pries his lips from the familiar ones of Phil, leaning his head back on the pillows of their bed. They sit up and give the same heart-filled goodbye they did all those years ago. Since the tackle, everything’s exactly the same as it was. The only difference? This time, they won’t be editing out the aftermath.


End file.
